


can you keep me close? can you love me most?

by bugabisous (mariafernanda)



Series: anchor up to me, love [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Knows Adrien Agreste Is Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariafernanda/pseuds/bugabisous
Summary: In the aftermath, she must have said I love you a hundred times.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: anchor up to me, love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800823
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	can you keep me close? can you love me most?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maketea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Alizeh!
> 
> I love you so much!!
> 
> Sorry it's so short. But at least there's no angst in this? Hope you like it.
> 
> Title is from the song Someone to stay by Vancouver Sleep Clinic.

In the aftermath, she must have said  _ I love you _ a hundred times - into the crook of his neck as she hugged him close, enjoying the warmth of his skin, or when she was caressing his face to convince herself that he was indeed alive and vibrant and by her side; when she whispered it against his lips before she kissed him in the privacy of his own room once she carried him there, and when tracing it in the skin of his palm as she enjoyed the sound of his breathing.

“I love you,” she said, once again, burying her face in his chest and breathing him in, “and I’m sorry about everything, about the heartache I caused you. You know I never wanted to hurt you.”

“It’s okay, my lady,” he murmured back, eyes closed, sleepiness coloring his words, “I am just glad we’re here.”

She moved so she could be able to look at him, brushing his hair back from his face, “I’m glad you didn’t give up on me.”

He took her hand in his and gave it a quick kiss, “I could never,” he chuckled lightly, “don’t you know it by now?”

“Know what?”

“I am hopelessly, stupidly, completely in love with you;” he said earnestly, “you’re it for me, and nothing could ever change that.”

She had always pictured holding Adrien this close, with her fingers clutching his hair and his breath tickling her cheek - the warmth of his skin against hers, his punch-drunk smile blinding as he looked into her eyes.

Reality, as it turned out, was way more intoxicating than any of her wildest dreams - she decided as she kissed him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure if I'll write most snippets that might fit this universe - but I wouldn't rule it out.


End file.
